


sparks (won't forget you)

by SumiBliss



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adult Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, Drunk! Jian Yi, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiBliss/pseuds/SumiBliss
Summary: It has been two months since Jian Yi has returned. Zhan Zheng Xi doesn't know how to adjust, nor to think. (Two-shot.)
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad_sadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_sadist/gifts).



Jian Yi hasn't come back yet, and Zhan Zheng Xi is pissed off. He has a long ass seminar to attend first thing tomorrow morning, at the editorial block where his classes were scheduled. College was a bitch.

He closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and marvels at the idiot's irresponsibility. It is basically a routine that he has to continue or else he would go mad. He is not ecstatic about this state of affairs—

"A-Xi!" There he is. The ball of madness, all excited and beaming. _The little shit._

Zhan Zheng Xi simply looks at the dipshit, trying to figure out if this was going to be some constant in his life that he would rather not like to think about. Jian Yi's smile becomes wider—if that was possible—when he sees him standing in the doorway. His black blazer is slung over his shoulder, white shirt sleeves rolled up high.

"Why are you late?" He braces an arm against the doorframe, wondering whether the bastard was actually drunk. He had gone drinking, hadn't he?

"I came to see you." Jian Yi laughs, smile lopsided as he comes closer. The unnatural glint in his eyes reminds Zhan Zheng Xi of a vulture. It is gone the next instant, whatever had been there. Maybe he was imagining things.

"Get inside." Hs says, gesturing towards the door. "Dipshit. It is past midnight. I should be putting your ass out on the curb."

"But you'd never do that." Jian Yi yawns, pausing before him. "I wanted to drag you to the party, but you wouldn't come."

Jian Yi's breath stinks of alcohol, and Zhan Zheng Xi blanches. It is strong, and he notices the beginnings of a pleasant flush fanning over Jian Yi's perspiring skin. The idiot is watching closely, so observant for an easily distracted fool like him. Zhan Zheng Xi attempts to put some space between them, but Jian Yi doesn't give him an opportunity to, almost tripping over his heels as he wobbles, managing to close the distance between them.

"I asked you to get inside." He murmurs, a bit irked at how unscrupulous Jian Yi is. The asshole just throws back his head, laughing.

"I can't." He smiles when he is done, eyes overly bright. "I am waiting for you, A-Xi."

"Why? And don't call me that, fuck." He says, grabbing both shoulders of the drunken idiot and trying to keep him steady. It is a small miracle that Jian Yi doesn't try to fight him off. Last time he had been drunk, Zhan Zheng Xi had ended up with a bleeding nose and a sprained finger to boot.

Jian Yi laughs, then bounces up on his heels like an over-excited pup, before falling on him. Or more precisely, Zhan averts both of them from crash landing onto the floor, causing Jian Yi to grab his collar, nearly choking him.

"Let go—" He breathes, pissed off. Jian Yi doesn't listen, pulling his face towards him.

"I can't wait any longer." Jian Yi's breath is humid against his lips. "I want this...I want this."

Zhan swallows. The idiot has finally lost his damn mind. He gently, but forcefully pries off the finger off his collar. And what was the answer to that? He wasn't blind. This was drunken talk. Jian Yi suddenly goes silent. A pregnant pause takes up the space between them, and he lets go of Jian Yi, stepping back into the room and pursing his lips.

"This isn't over." It makes him jump, that sudden, loud, brazen tone that Jian Yi takes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He grits his teeth. "Go to the couch, asshole. Don't blame me if you have a bloody headache tomorrow."

"I said, this isn't over." This isn't Jian Yi—this manic asshole who was staring at him now, eyes over-bright with some undefinable emotion.

"I have—I've waited for five years." Jian Yi clutches his head, before sinking to the floor. Zhan moves on instinct, the way he had not hesitated to do when he had been a teenager—when both of them had been stupid teenagers—before sense overtakes him, and he clenches his fist. Jian Yi can no longer affect him now, he tells himself. His chest aches reflexively when Jian Yi buries his face into his hands. He tells himself he doesn't care, not when the asshole had left him seven years ago.

"Idio—Jian Yi, get up."

He doesn't listen. Of course.

Jian Yi leaps up out of nowhere, tackling him onto the floor. Zhan Zheng Xi stares at the ceiling like a fool—widened eyes and all—before he lands hard on the settee, his head barely missing the carved wood of the armrest.

"Bastard." He growls, furious beyond belief.

Jian Yi has him now, looming over him like a sleek hyena, the lamplight bouncing off against one mysterious canine tooth peeking out of his mouth. His pale hair is tangled, framing his defined, dangerous features well. Zhan Zheng Xi feels drunk, and this is _impermissible_. He acknowledges the hard jut of something familiar pressed up against his groin with something akin to horror, but the physical nature of his body that had been repressed for far too long betrays him, and something warm and hot uncoils like poison ropes in his lower half. He pants, hips buckling in an effort to push Jian Yi off him.

When he is sure that both of them were fucked, Jian Yi's lips bury into his sandy hair, murmuring incoherent nonsense that he can't seem to catch. The faint, vignette yellow of the lamp bathes both of them, and there is no sound in the room other than their harsh, accelerated breaths. Jian Yi shifts his hips, which elicits a curse from him, and he braces his palms against the bastard's chest.

"Do you hate me, A-Xi?" Jian Yi asks, and Zhan Zheng Xi refuses to let the weakness of the memory that he has of that one day take him.

_Seven years ago, seven years too late._

The memory of salty tears and unusual surprises. Déjà vu takes him like a powerful wave. Except, in the past, the question had been something about being abnormal. He remembers embracing Jian Yi, and telling him that he wasn't abnormal. His breath hitches in his throat when Jian Yi repeats it to him again.

"Yeah." He squeezes his eyes shut. "Yeah, I do, fucking bastard. I fucking hate you."

He still thinks of that day when he had come to the painful realization that Jian Yi had left for good, probably to some far away, dilapidated place in North China, away from Hangzhou. Those high school days without Jian Yi had been black and white, tinged with him recalling the memories of their boyhood, of both of them together. The worst part was remembering the promises that he had kept for Jian Yi, of protecting him for the entirety of their lives. The bastard had then chosen to disappear without any explanation, causing him to spiral down a deep, dark hole that he never knew existed. It had hurt like a bitch, it did.

Then, when the asshole came back, things had taken a 360 degree spin.

"I am sorry for leaving you like that." Jian Yi's voice is hoarse, and Zhan Zheng Xi looks at the ceiling with blurred eyes, wondering if he really was drunk. When he looks down and sees the boy's hurt face, his hand automatically reaches to stroke Jian Yi's damp cheeks—a silent apology for the harshness of his words. 

Jian Yi mumbles some incomprehensible shit, before shifting his hips some more. Zhan Zheng Xi's hips jerk without his volition, and his face scalds rapidly as Jian Yi gyrates on him, all the while moaning like a cat in heat.

"Get off me!" He headbutts the bastard, who reels back, surprised. Jian Yi grins mischievously, and Zhan Zheng Xi's eyes widen when the bastard grips the back of his head, before soft lips cloak over his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhan Zheng Xi doesn't quite know what to say—this wasn't what he had intended.

"Jian Yi—" He pants, bracing two palms on the heaving chest, attempting to push away the idiot who is clearly drunk to oblivion. Unclear, blurred snippets of awkward occurrences in the past come to the forefront of his mind. Zhan Zheng Xi closes his eyes when a clothed knee is forced between his legs, pushing into his groin with a sort of dizzying urgency that has him breathless and caught like a panicking, confounded butterfly.

He feels trapped, even as Jian Yi's red, striped uniform tie drags softly over the exposed skin of his neck. The boy's face is hovering, and Zhan could see those pale, pink lips trembling, as though he really wants to say something. In that instant, he forgets his embarrassment, and anger envelops him like a poisonous, heavy miasma.

"You are not getting a second chance from me, you bastard." He says, and is in agony as Jian Yi only looks back at him with equally helpless eyes, rimmed with redness and tears. It gives him the impression of someone who had seen a lot of things that they weren't meant to see.

 _You can't have any sympathy from me. Stop looking at me with those cursed eyes._ Damn, what the fuck had happened to the dumbass in the span of a few years to make him this...this incongruent?

"A-Xi." Jian Yi whispers, squeezing his eyes shut before his fists close around Zhan Zheng Xi's collar, nearly strangling him.

"Don't call me that."

Zhan Zheng Xi doesn't try to fight it off, merely frozen in time as Jian Yi stops mid-madness, locking his palms on his face, looking straight at his eyes with a piercing, wet gaze that has him curling his toes.

"I missed you." Jian Yi's voice is weak and fragile, so fragile that Zhan can't bear it. This breathy, tinny voice has him weak at the knees—except that he is already cornered on the crouch, with Jian Yi hovering above him. Now someone needed to make the final move—someone needed to throw the gauntlet. Zhan doesn't have anything to say; he has a lot of unresolved emotions swirling in an angry, convoluted circle in his head that he can't make sense of.

He can see himself in Jian Yi's tortured gaze now, see the anger, confusion and hurt written all over his face. How can he respond after Jian Yi had broken the promise he had kept all those years ago? The promise that he had been forced to break after Jian Yi had disappeared without any reason whatsoever, leaving him to pick up the pieces of their friendship? 

Jian Yi's careful, unnatural touch brings him back to reality, and he wonders why his vision is so blurred—like something foreign is in his eyes.

"I spent five years trying to forget all about you." The words come pouring out, and he is beyond mortified that he can't stop it.

_What's the point?_

What's the point, he thinks with a sort of evasive, humorless bitterness, what's the point when Jian Yi looks at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes, unable to comprehend the pain that Zhan Zheng Xi had gone through?

"I never forgot you, idiot." He says, and his heart contracts for a very, brief, painful moment—the very heart that he had kept in a solid fortress during those painful days where he found himself agonizing over Jian Yi's sudden disappearance from his life. He still remembers the numbness and hollowness that he was ensconced in when an officer had taken him aside, asking for details on his _dear_ idiotic friend's disappearance.

And now that the bastard has come back and pulled a complete 180, Zhan Zheng Xi can't bear it.

"Do you have any fucking idea—" He starts, then breathes as Jian Yi buries his head into his neck. Zhan feels the rush of embarrassment conquering his face.

"Get off me." He says roughly, even as he feels the familiar, protective edge returning back to him. "Stop crying like a moron."

"I can't." Jian Yi shakes his head, and Zhan Zheng Xi feels him trembling like a frostbitten vagrant. "I'm hard."

The sound of a vinyl-record scratch. He rewinds.

"What?" He asks dubiously, even as his background becomes white noise. He is vaguely aware of something hard grinding into his inner thighs, and has to supremely reign in his self-control.

"Fuck no!"

He doesn't realize how truly strong the drunk moron is, but Jian Yi has a merciless glint in his eyes as he clambers up steadily on his body.

_Fuck no—_

The rest of his words die away as Jian Yi pushes his hips down like a strong wave, and morph into a moan when a determined, wet mouth latches onto the side of his neck, bruising him. Zhan Zheng Xi can barely comprehend the sequence of events through the bloody haze that his mind has settled in, and he can feel all the sexual frustration he has held in for a while responding eagerly. Unconsciously, he pivots his hips up, and is met with a responsive hardness. Jian Yi is making soft, unrecognizable mumbles with his mouth.

"You _—_ I missed y _—_ you." He has no answer to that.

"I want to take _—_ " Jian Yi grinds into him a little more, and beads of sweat trickle down Zhan Zheng Xi's neck. He doesn't know how to respond, only that he is burning up like he has a vicious fever, and his breaths are quickening. Sanity leaves him like vapour, and he braces an elbow over his eyes. 

Jian Yi lips descend on him then _—_ he doesn't really know where this warmth, this soft, wet warmth came from. The first thought is _—_ plain old liquor, the standard one uni students were used to stashing up under the beds, in their trunks, wherever it was convenient to hide when the warden came for routine inspection. The second thought is the soft sensation that is oh, so curiously tracing his lips, coaxing some alien feeling from him. Whatever that unnamable feeling is, it creates somersaults in his stomach. 

The third is the resolution that no, _this isn't fucking happening._

The strength comes at the last moment, and he shoves Jian Yi off him without a second thought, and there is a spontaneous crash when the idiot falls safely on the rug below the settee, mid-laughter. Baring his teeth, Zhan Zheng Xi wipes his lips to erase that feeling. He pushes himself off the settee, frame shaking in stunned anger.

"You are angry at me now, right?" Jian Yi asks him from the ground, his teeth bloody as he grins impishly. Zhan Zheng Xi crouches, rubbing the nape of his neck with one palm and trying to calm his breaths down. He will not take out his anger on an unsuspecting, drunk idiot. He'd just forget about it.

"You bet I am." He murmurs instead, trying to forget about it. He had landed a good punch on the bastard, enough to bring him to his senses and spill blood. That is good enough, for a retribution for something trivial. Jian Yi is silently observing him from the ground, his gaze contemplative. His hair is mussed up, tie askew, and he is looking coyly at him. Waiting for him to say something.

Rankled, Zhan Zheng Xi simply hauls the idiot by his sleeves, and to his surprise and chagrin, Jian Yi follows without any struggle, albeit woozily. He dumps the idiot on the bed, stopping only when the moron catches hold of his sleeve.

"Don't go."

 _I have to._ Zhan Zheng Xi thinks heavily.

He squeezes Jian Yi's hand instead, and departs from the room, shutting the door behind him. 

He has no words.


End file.
